


I Feel Safe (But Only In Your Arms)

by orphan_account



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Fun, Happy, High School, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Love, Mean Archie Andrews, Mean Veronica Lodge, Riverdale High School, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform, bughead fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "This blows!" Jughead couldn't believe they were closing Southside High, their home, to go to Riverdale High with all those snobby rich kids."Well maybe it will be a good thing, I mean they have a better learning system and better teachers, and maybe even have some hot girls," Toni said excitedly at the idea of pretty girls. She was one of Jughead's closest friends. Her trailer was next to his and for as long as he could remember the ends of her hair were pink like cotton candy. She was there for many of his first and even was some of them, like his first kiss, which was purely experimental (Toni was more into girls anyway)."Yeah, maybe one could finally get Jonsey over there laid," Sweet Pea said with an amused look on his face,"Shut the fuck up, Sweets"*****
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I Feel Safe (But Only In Your Arms)

"This blows!" Jughead couldn't believe they were closing Southside High, their home, to go to Riverdale High with all those snobby rich kids.

"Well maybe it will be a good thing, I mean they have a better learning system and better teachers, and maybe even have some hot girls," Toni said excitedly at the idea of pretty girls. She was one of Jughead's closest friends. Her trailer was next to his and for as long as he could remember the ends of her hair were pink like cotton candy. She was there for many of his first and even was some of them, like his first kiss, which was purely experimental (Toni was more into girls anyway).

"Yeah, maybe one could finally get Jonsey over there laid," Sweet Pea said with an amused look on his face,

"Shut the fuck up, Sweets"

"Aw come on Jones, lighten up! We're all gonna go to Riverdale High and finally get out of this hell hole!"

"Yeah and be forced to go to school with all those narcissistic bimbos," Jughead said not pleased with the situation they were in. He never liked the Northsiders with their perfect homes and perfect family and there perfect little lives. What utter crap, he thought. They act all nice but in reality, just want to take what you have and leave you with nothing.

****

Today was the day Southside High is transferring and Betty has no idea what to expect. When everyone heard the news, they went nuts, saying all these horrible things that would happen and how this would destroy Riverdale Highs' reputation. Betty only ever heard bad things about the Southside but never really met one but how bad could they be? They were teenagers just like she was so what was the big deal.

She got dressed and decided to wear mom jeans with a cropped white top and a vintage Nike sweatshirt to go with it and went downstairs to make her smoothie and went out the front door where Archie was already waiting for her. She and Archie had been best friends since they were little and betty had a crush on him for a couple of years in middle school but now those feelings for him were long gone but recently she noticed that he had been touching her more and paying more attention to her which was a little odd. Everyone expected Betty and Archie to date because he was QuarterBack for the football team and she was the beautiful cheerleader but she wasn't interested in him that way.

While they walked to school Archie was talking animatedly about Football tryouts but Betty wasn't listening to him and was thinking about the new students would be like. Right as they got to school Betty spotted Veronica so she called her over.

"Ronnie!"

"B! Did you hear about that those Southside scumbags that are coming to our school? It is simply unacceptable!" Veronica said. Veronica came from an extremely rich family, even more than the Blossoms, and she could be very judgemental about things sort of things that didn't bother betty.

"Aw come on V, they can't be that bad, just because they live in a different part of town doesn't mean they are bad people."

"Oh Betty, you are so naive. These people are below us; they are disgusting miscreants that just want to cause trouble"

"Yeah Betty, these people are not good, they just want to get into your pants," Archie said touching her waist a little which made Betty extremely uncomfortable but she didn't say anything about it.

"Fine, whatever guys I'm gonna go to class and right as she said that the doors burst open and a horde of leather jackets came in. There were four people in the front of the crowd, one was a beautiful petite girl with pink hair, an extremely tall boy with a neck tattoo, a shorter boy with long hair and snake-like eyes and one beautiful boy with the most gorgeous blue eyes and dark hair; just looking at him made Betty's knees weak. Behind her, Betty could hear veronica say something to do with southside trash. As they all walked by, the beautiful boy and Betty locked eyes for a mere second before quickly snapping back to reality.

****

Jughead could have sworn he just saw a literal angel. She was thin, with blonde hair and big green eyes, plump lips. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. But he knew that she was probably just another dumb blonde cheerleader dating the Football Quarterback. He and the rest of his friends went to the front office to get their schedule and get a tour of the school by a few people, Elizabeth, Veronica, and Archie. 

Right as he spotted the people in question he noticed the beautiful blonde he had seen earlier. The boy on the right had bright orange hair and wore a letterman jacket while the girl on the left wore a dark dress with pearls and had too much makeup on. 

"Hi, so I'm Betty and this is Veronica and Archie." 

Jughead surprised himself by speaking, "I'm Jughead, this is Sweet pea, Toni and Joaquin."

"Ok great so let's show you guys around-"

"Let me make this clear, this is our school. If you try anything, and I mean anything at all, you will pay"

"Veronica don't." Betty stepped in.

"You and your Prada wearing ass can go to hell," Toni said fuming at the girl in front of her.

"Veronica, Archie, you should go to class. I will give them the tour myself since you guys can barely control yourselves"

"But-" Archie tried.

"Go," she said firmly.

"If they try anything-"

"I will let you know," she said rolling her eyes obviously over their B.S.

"Sorry about that, anyway let's get on with the tour and we should take our time or we will have to go to class" she chuckled a little with a nervous smile, embarrassed of her friends.

"I think I like you, you into girls by any chance?" Toni asked. Betty blushed furiously answered,

"Not really but I know someone who might be interested"

"Ooh do tell"

Betty went on about who she could set Toni up with and all Jughead could think about was how he knew he and Betty would get along just fine.


End file.
